Along with the development of humanities and technologies, the use of physiological healthcare apparatuses are no longer limited to the use in medical institutions, and physiological monitoring apparatuses are gradually used in families and sports facilities. Among them, wearable apparatuses have become important research subjects in recent years. A wearable wrist watch detecting a physiological signal by means of reflective optical detection is easily afflected by a wrist action and leads to an original measurement point shift, such that accuracy of signal analysis during exercise will be significantly affected. Therefore, current products available in the market are only adaptive for simple physiological signal detection functions, such as heart rate measurement.
Taking oxygen concentration detection for example, most commercially available non-invasive blood oxygen concentration meters are body-mounted finger-clip probe transmissive oximeters. The body-mounted finger-clip probe transmissive oximeters easily cause pressure on the finger if being used for a long time and result in poor circulation, which are quite uncomfortable for users. Moreover, most commercially available non-reflective blood oxygen concentration meters are worn on heads or attached to noses which have large-sized peripherals and bad portability, and are more adaptively for patients in bed. Comparatively, a wearable wrist physiological monitoring apparatus is a preferable solution for physiological monitoring in everyday life, which has advantages of convenient portability and is adaptive for being worn for a long time.
However, a wearable wrist watch is easily affected by a wrist action and leads to the original measurement point shift, such that the accuracy of signal analysis during exercise will be significantly affected.